Ces deux là
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Ou comment souhaiter un anniversaire à ma manière! Attention il s'agit d'une fic un peu personnelle portant sur deux personnes réelles (j'ai mis la catégorie web show étant donné qu'elles ont toutes les deux écrits sur cette univers je ne sais pas si c'est bon donc si quelqu'un à une autre proposition...)


**IMPORTANT : il vaut mieux lire mon petit mot si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose. Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 11 octobre et j'ai une surprise pour deux personnes aujourd'hui : un certain anniversaire de Nekomichan06 et Saku-chan06 qui fête leurs 6 mois ensemble ! Bravoooo (seule). Comme vous le comprendrait, j'ai prit la liberté de parler (écrire plutôt) sur deux personnes réelle à savoir une bonne amie à moi et une de mes meilleures amies pour leurs anniv'. Je me doute donc bien que mis à part les deux concernées les autres ni apporteront beaucoup d'attention et je m'excuse si cela les ennuis . J'ai bien entendus demandé l'autorisation aux deux concernées, en faite il s'agit plus ou moins d'un petit défit de Nekomichan06 (donc ce sera une surprise pour Saku!) mais je me doute bien que si ça les gènes ou qu'elles ne le jugent pas acceptable, je le virerait immédiatement ! Mais vous pouvez le considérer comme un petit cadeau de ma part :). Que Déponia se rassure, sa demande est traité c'est juste que c'est une occasion spéciale ;). Apparaissent aussi une autre amie, Neko et mon propre copain ainsi que moi même. Enfin dernier truc IMPORTANT : la très jolie histoire vient de Pef comme je le précise dans la fic , ELLE N'EST PAS DE MOI. D'ailleurs si vous ne connaissait pas Pef, « la belle lisse poire du prince de Mottordus » devrait vous dire quelque chose;) ( j'ai put d'ailleurs rencontrer Pef un jour, c'est un homme d'une grande fantaisie et gentillesse, et un auteur pour enfants incroyable!). Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

Nekomi sentit un vent frais sur son visage et d'instinct, resserra sa prise autour de sa petite amie Sakura. Elles étaient bien pour une fois , tranquille dans un parc suffisamment éloigné pour que personne ne les reconnaissent, loin des soucis du lycée, et également loin de potentielle(s) enquiquineur(se) entre autre Ayumi , qui la dernière fois avait eu la brillante idée de les embêter qui pourrait interrompre leurs câlins avec une bêtise quelconque (danser sur la table, apparaître au mauvais moment et se mettre à sautiller sur place parce que je cite « OOOOH c'est trop mignooonnn ! », NON CE N'EST PAS DU VECU!).

Bref tout allait bien dans le meilleure des mondes même pour Nekomi qui n'était pas adepte du mignon/fleur bleue/romantique/ridicule (rayait la mention inutile) : le soleil brillait malgré le vent, et elle était même sure d'entendre les oiseaux chanter par dessus les bruits de la circulation. Bien entendus il fallut que quelque chose brise la belle image :

« -On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda innocemment Sakura.

-Mais c'est pas vrais, grommela Nekomi, il a fallut que tu gâche ce bon moment !

-Dit le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de moi, marmonna Sakura, vexée de la rudesse de sa petite amie.

-Non c'est pas ça, se défendit la plus âgée, c'est juste que pour une fois on est bien, les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille et il faut que tu l'ouvre pour que ça casse tout ! »

Et voilà, une de leurs nombreuses disputes quasi-quotidienne qui faisait dire aux mauvaises langues (et aux autres) que leurs couple n'était pas stable. Pourtant c'était vrais que les deux brunes, chacune avec un caractère et un passé plus ou moins difficile, explosaient régulièrement ! D'un coté Nekomi s'énervait pour rien, souvent à cause de ses antécédents, de l'autre, Sakura devait faire avec, alors que la patience était loin d'être une vertu chez elle. Un silence furibond avait pris place dans le couple, et aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir le briser. Nekomi souffla et décida de faire preuve de bonne volonté :

« -Donc tu voulait ?

-Rien, fit la petite en lui tournant le dos, vexée. »

Ah bah bien sure si elle boude c'est ratée !

Après un nouveau silence glacé, Sakura finit quand même par ouvrir la bouche :

« -Tu sais comment naisse les enfants ? Dit-elle.

-Ne parle pas de naissance avec moi, ce braquât immédiatement Nekomi en sentant des souvenirs douloureux lui remontait dans la gorge.

-C'est un texte de Pef qui le raconte, continua la plus jeune sans se laisser démonter, il dit que les bébés viennent grâce aux cigognes.

-Et ?

-Mais que ce passe t-il quand la cigogne a un problème ? Quand elle est dans les embouteillages ou que l'adresse est mal indiquée ou alors qu'il y a de l'orage ?

-Je ne sais pas ,répondit la brune, curieuse.

-Et bien la cigogne les ramènent chez elle et les élèvent comme ses enfants, elle leurs donnent à manger des grenouilles, des vers, et un jour pendant qu'ils dorment tu sais ce qu'elle leurs fait ?

-Non ?

-Elle leurs fait deux trous dans le dos et des ailles en poussent . C'est comme ça que naissent les anges, acheva Saku avec un sourire adorable aux lèvres. »

Nekomi aussi avait sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle tourna le dos à sa petite amie pour ne pas que cette dernière voit les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

« -Alors la cigogne c'est trompé, déclara t-elle, toujours de dos.

-Ah bon ? Fit Sakura, surprise.

-Oui, dit Nekomi en se retournant, les yeux brillant, parce que c'est un ange que j'ai en face de moi... »

Les joues de Sakura virèrent au rouge et elle regarda sa petite amie les yeux brillant. Quand...

« -COUCOU C'EST NOUS ! gueula une voix près d'elle, les faisant sursauté, on est rentrés vous voire aujourd'hui vous êtes contente ? »

Les deux filles n'eurent aucun mal à identifier la propriétaire de la voix . Franchement, parmi tout les moments au monde, c'était aujourd'hui que les étudiants avait choisi de leurs rendre visite ?!

« -Nan, grommela Nekomi en ce tournant vers Ayumi qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Pas du tout même, ajouta Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le visage d'Ayumi se tordit de façon comique.

« -Maiiis, Neko ! Fit-elle à une quatrième brune derrière elle, Ne-San et Saku sont méchantes avec moiiiii...

-En même temps tu viens de les interrompre, dit sévèrement Neko.

Derrière les deux filles se tenait un garçon aux cheveux claire qui riait à plein poumons en se tenant les cottes. Il était difficile de dire si il se moquait de sa petite amie ou du couple devant eux .

« -Bon c'est pas qu'on ne veux pas vous voire mais...commença Saku ,

-Mais au revoir ! Termina Nekomi. »

Pendant un instant, Ayumi fit la moue mais elle retrouva bien vite son entrain. Tirant la langue en guise d'au revoir, elle se remit à courir joyeusement dans la rue.

Après de rapides au revoir, la brune et le blond suivirent bien vite la fille aux cheveux fous : elle venait de manquer de ce faire écraser par un bus et sa seule réaction actuelle était de ce tordre de rire et un peu de peur.

Le couple poussa un soupire, elles étaient contente de revoir leurs amis, mais là ils venaient d'interrompre un moment super !

Après un nouveau soupir, Nekomi se tourna vers sa moitié et souri:

«-Où en étions nous, petit ange ? »

Et sous la lumière déclinante de ce soleil d'octobre, elle vola à son ange personnelle, un doux baiser.

**Et elles se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants voilà, voilà ! Bref, j'ai tenté de reproduire quelque chose de semblable à la réalité, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop nul. Je sais que c'est court mais bon. J'espère que ma Ne-San et ma fifille ne se vexeront pas (sinon je la vire cette fic ! Et vous aurez même le droit de me taper la prochaine fois que je viens vous voire!) et je leurs souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et que quelqu'un vous tendent la main, que vôtre chemin évite les bombes, qu'il mène vers de charment jardin . On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du m- ouais non j'arrête de chanter je vois d'ici les nuages qui s'approche ! Je vous laisse, bisous et à la prochaine, Ayumi.**


End file.
